1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to data communications, and more specifically to the communication of remote control commands from a remote control to a device in a system of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote control is used to change the behavior of the device paired with the remote control. However, in systems including a plurality of devices connected to one another, it is difficult to use a remote control to control all of the devices. One solution for controlling multiple devices with a remote includes passing through or tunneling remote control commands from one device to another. However, pass through is not appropriate in a multi-streaming environment when a source device is streaming to multiple sink devices and does not allow for proper decision making on remote control forwarding when many devices are connected to each other.